


Comfort Therapy

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: RWBY
Genre: ABDL, F/F, Mental Regression, Soiling, Wetting, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Yang seeks out alternative treatment for her anger issues. Soft, accepting treatment that leaves her feeling younger than ever.





	Comfort Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverWritingDesk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/gifts).

> Gift for Silver Writing Desk. Check her works out if you're into TF or ABDL content.

There were a lot of things in life that Yang wanted to try out. Lots of experiences that she wanted to share and enjoy with her sister, and if she was lucky, her dad just as well.  
  
This was not one of them. After all, what kind of person would try and share their experience of being padded on a stranger's lap, moments after having met her for therapy? Worse than that, she didn't want anybody to see her like this. She was weak like this, out of her element as she gently suckled on her thumb while leaning against the older woman's bosom...  
  
And she felt comfortable. She couldn't explain why, but she felt so serene when she rested up against her body like this. Maybe it was the fragrance in the air, the incense that had been lit that made her feel as soft as putty in her arms. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't previously experienced anything close to motherly affection from anybody. Not her mother, not her stepmother, not a single maternal figure lasted in her life.  
  
But this woman. In just a few short moments, the blonde had been won over by her affections. She could hardly have imagined that this would've happened, but... it did. And she felt so wonderful as she leaned up against her as if she could divulge any kind of thoughts to the maternal woman...  
  
Then her mind drifted back to how this all started...  
  
\---  
  
"Hellllooooo? Anybody in here?" Yang said as she knocked on the door to a strange abode in the outskirts of civilization, hoping that she could find the person that she was looking for. A person that had been rumored to be able to calm any anger, any outburst with a simple wave of her hand. Such claims were a little ludicrous, but she did need that kind of excessive and unbelievable help. If she didn't, she might end up doing something that she'd regret.  
  
After a few minutes, somebody finally opened up the door. The fiery blonde stared straight into a modestly huge set of chocolate-shaded breasts before she whipped her head upward to look at the woman that the bosom belonged to. "Oh my. A visitor? in this day and age? Come in, dear child. I've been waiting for a new face for so long, and you look like just the girl that I could use." The older woman sounded gentle as could be, even as she peered down at the shorter Huntress that stepped straight on inside.  
  
The blonde was a little skeptical. She looked back at the older woman for a moment to give her figure a further look. From head to toe, she wore nothing more than a simple and incredibly flimsy transparent veil of sorts, and yet she didn't seem bothered by the fact that she essentially bared her breasts to the younger woman. If anything, the more her eyes fell back upon those wonderful mounds, the moe the older woman seemed to intentionally try to draw those weary eyes of hers downward.  
  
"You've been quiet since you came to me, little Lady. would you happen to have a reason for your arrival? Or were you just exploring the area around here, and hoped that you could stick by for a little while to recover your energy?" The dark-skinned woman asked aloud, wondering why exactly a stranger like her guest might've come by.   
  
Yang tried to smirk a little as she turned up the charm. "Oh, nothing special, I was just wondering if you really are so good with defusing anger and such as the rumors tell me you are. See, I've go-" The blonde tried to explain why only to find herself being pulled into the older woman's bosom nary a moment later. She barely even got to speak and elaborate on why she had come, before she was forced to shut up...  
  
The older woman chuckled as she slowly ran a hand through the younger girl's hair while disrobing her with the other hand. "Oh, you're just the most precious little thing. Coming all the way out here, just to fix your problems with anger? That's just... so precious, honestly. And luckily for you, I do actually have a way to deal with your anger. It's a simple thing, but it's incredibly effective."  
  
"Really? You've got a way to help me with my anger?" The young blonde replied with her eyes wide and acceptant of what might come next...  
  
Only for her heart to sink as she laid her eyes on a plain white disposable diaper, ready for a certain golden-haired girl to wear. "First and foremost though, you'll have to wear this. The relaxation that'll cleanse you of all the anger you've got in your measly little body will... well, be more extensive than you think it will. So, you'll have to wear this. Unless you want to ruin your panties and the floor."  
  
Begrudgingly, the younger girl accepted the deal and got ready for what was to come...  
  
\---  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself, little Yang?" The older woman chimed, causing the young diaper-clad girl to mumble quietly. That's right, she didn't need to daydream the entire visit away... even if the dark-skinned woman had told her to do exactly that.   
  
The blonde didn't answer immediately, her thumb still securely settled into her mouth as she rocked back and forth on the older woman's lap a few times. She needed to make sure that she was comfortable as possible before the process would continue, a process that was heralded by her stomach starting to make a few unpleasant sounds. Unpleasant sounds that Yang knew far too much about, and almost dreaded.  
  
'Wait... These are stomach pains... and stomach pains are quickly followed by...' Yang didn't like where this was going, but it was too late. By the time she tried to get up from her makeshift mother's lap, she could feel her ass spreading apart. A single inch of movement was enough to force a little gas to release from the widened hole, heralding the approach of something much worse than a little bit of pent up gas.  
  
Then the incense that had filled the room hit her nostrils once more. Her entire body relaxed as the pain went away. her worries melted away into nothing, her everything... it turned to nothing. And all of it just grew that much more comforting as she felt the older woman's arms around her waist once more.  
  
"Sssh." The dark-skinned elder whispered into her ear, the tender tones calming her further down. "It's okay. Just push, and let it all out. You'll be better off after it's all gone."  
  
Yang didn't know if the older woman was right or not. If she really would be fine if it was all gone. If she was going to be a better person and a more stable individual if she just... crapped her pampers like a big baby. But... she was the closest thing to a mother that she had at this point, so maybe it wouldn't hurt to listen at least a little?  
  
The blonde took a deep breath as she let the calming effects of the sweet scent wash over her. She could feel her bottom widening gradually, the hole between her cheeks releasing the contents pent up within her colon... but now, it didn't hurt to make poopy. If anything, it felt refreshing. Just like it did whenever she usually finished her time on the potty, but instead of the feeling happening it at the end it encompassed the entire process of making a mess in her undies.  
  
A smile grew on the young girl's face, reaching from one ear to the other as the back of her brand new diaper grew browner and darker by the second. There was a lot of poopy pent up in that posterior of hers, but her makeshift mother didn't say a word to admonish her. No, the only words that left the older woman's lips were entirely supporting in nature. "That's it." "Good girl." "Push for Mommy." "Let it go." Statements like that kept repeating, and at some point, little Yang couldn't tell the voice apart from the many voices that had begun to speak within her tiny head...  
  
"Head's all... funky..." The Huntress muttered as her eyes grew a little glazed over, a giggle slipping from her lips as the mess continued to force itself outward. The inches of the pile of poo had grown to an entire foot at this point, while the reason for it became readily apparent. The more the young girl crapped her comforting pampers, the harder it got to think like an adult. And the more supporting her Mommy got as a result.  
  
Well, why should she stop? She liked it when Mommy whispered into her ear, and she liked making poopies in her diapy... so, why exactly should little Yang stop? With that mind secured inside of her head, the smile grew that much bigger on the young girl's face as she pushed and pushed, wanting more and more of that poopy...  
  
Until something finally clicked inside of her head. She knew what she had just shat out of her waste-disposal of an ass... Her anger made manifest. It was now a part of the pile within her pampers, something that she didn't need. She moaned a little as the realization hit her infantilized brain...  
  
Right before her thumb met her mouth once more, and the instinctive suckling started right back up as the darker-skinned woman softly kissed her cheek. "That's the spirit, my little baby girl. You got it all out. Mommy's so proud of you."   
  
The praise was so effective that the smaller and formerly intense blonde started to squirm back and forth, though she couldn't move much because of the diaper around her waist sagging so hard that it was easy to see the enormous load parked in the back of it.  
  
But now that Yang had managed to get all of the bad out of her head, there wasn't much left up there... so, with a yawn, the little girl's eyes started to flutter as she drifted her way off towards sleep. She needed to recover as much of her big girl smarts, and hopefully, recover none of the bad anger that she was trying to get rid of.  
  
As she slowly drifted her way off to sleep, her Mommy kissed her cheek once more. A gesture that was more than enough to let her snugly slip off to sleep like a good little girl. But not before she caught the last words that the older woman intended for her.  
  
"If you ever need my warm embrace, don't hesitate to come to visit me. Mama will always be happy to see you."  
  
\---  
  
Ruby knew that Yang had gone out for some therapy. She knew that she needed it to deal with some emotional issues following everything that they had gone through. But...  
  
"Sis? Why are you wearing a diaper?" The red-hooded girl had to bring up the issue as she lightly poked a finger against the bumblebee-covered pampers that the older girl wore, prompting the latter to blush slightly and giggle.  
  
The blonde scratched her cheek as she slowly reached down to pull the waistband of her new permanent underwear up a little. "Well, let's just say that it helps me stay calm, and leave it at that, okay?" She tried to excuse away her new garment, waving the smaller girl away in an attempt to get a bit of privacy...  
  
Her little sister stared at her for a few more seconds before sighing and leaving. "Fiiiine. Guess I'll just go see what Weiss is up to since you don't want to tell me what's made you like this." Ruby replied before closing the door to their shared dorm room, leaving her elder sister standing all by herself.  
  
Yang briefly grinned as her cheeks flushed a deeper red, while the space between her thighs grew warm. "Ehehe..." She giggled to herself as she climbed into bed, stretching as her mind drifted back to the darker-skinned woman that had managed to help her with her issues.  
  
"Maybe I'll go visit Mama again next time I have the chance. I bet she'll help me lots again..." The older baby muttered to herself as she stuck her thumb into her mouth, closing her eyes as she sucked on the calming finger before drifting her way off to sleep.  
  
Being a baby wasn't half bad after all...


End file.
